1. Technical Field
The present invention relate to broadcast networks. More particularly, they relate to estimating file size before receiving the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Broadcast technologies, such as DVB-H, enable delivery of data to low-power, portable client devices, which in turn enables content on demand services. In such services, content is continually received at a client and may be consumed by the end user immediately or consumed at a later time. In some cases, the amount of content that is stored is limited by the storage capacity of the client. When a service provides frequent content updates, it is desirable to enable quick storage and replacement of received data. In such services estimating the size of content being received before the actual transmission of the data can be helpful in replacing already stored content or deciding what content will be stored in the future.